


My beloved knight

by DILFucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clinging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DILFucker/pseuds/DILFucker
Summary: One day after waking up, Sibren de Kuiper reminisces about the past about how he ended up in overwatch and how he was able to meet his current partner Reinhardt Wilhelm for the first time.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My beloved knight

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Sighardt is such a cute ship but soooooo underrated. I NEEDED to contribute to this amazing relationship. Take this short fanfic o made while o work on more content for this beautiful old men!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Siebren slowly turned towards the other side of the bed. With his eyes still closed he dared to reach towards the spot next to him, only to find that is was empty.   
  
With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes and looked at the other side. Reinhardt was already gone. He did say he was going on a mission very early in the morning so it was expected, though he hoped he was awake before he could be dispatched. Lonely mornings like this were the worst to him. It somehow feels as if Reinhardt was just a dream to him instead of the best miracle that has happened in his long, miserable life.   
  
Siebren de Kuiper was not a clingy man by any means, he understood that his partner had important business to attend to for a greater good. The man had an imppecable sense of duty and honor, so the thought of him staying was out of the question. Sibren was not selfish at all.   
  
But even then…   
  
He huddled himself closer to the spot, noticing that it was still warm. He smiled at that. How could it not? Reinhardt was a furnace, when he cuddled with him blankets were almost never needed, the warmth of both their bodies being more than enough. Sibren was now palming the spot, he also noticed that this particular side of the bed was slightly sunken. He remembers the day they went shopping for a bed for both of them once they were allowed to live together, they had to get a bed big and strong enough to support their combined wights. Reinhardt dwarfed probably 90% of the entire population and Siebren himself too was rather tall, so choosing the correct bed was not as mundane as they thought. There have been several pieces of furniture that have perished under Rein's weight already. So after almost an entire day at the mall they finally decide on a King size.   
  
After sometime of reminiscing about his partner he finally got out of bed. He couldn’t just stay in bed all day sulking about Rein being gone. He wouldn’t allow himself become dependent on him. He genuinely didn’t want to become a burden, so he tried to push him to the back of his head as much as posible, find a distraction.   
  
While he was showering, he was thinking about the past. Something that has become a regular occurence, he noticed. He was thinking about the day Overwatch found him.   
  
After a failed reconnaissance mission from Talon, Overwatch ambushed them. Him being the only tank and the lack of camaraderie from his “teammates” he was badly injured to the point of losing consciousness in the middle of battle.   
  
Talon didnt even bother.   
  
He was left there like a piece of junk, garbage that had outlived it's usefulness. Just yet another weapon that failed its duty.   
  
But then overwatch took him away for interrogation.   
  
But it didnt feel like one.   
  
After gaining consciousness on a bed, he was greeted by an angel, he thought he has finally died. That his suffering was finally about to end. He was wrong, yet correct at the same time. Angela, funnily enough her name was, was the doctor that was in charge of his physical care. He didn’t die, but had her not been there, he wouldnt have had the same luck. Siebren was unable to move, every part of his body was bandaged, and it appeared there was a breathing apparatus on his nose.   
  
He was questioned by many things he was barely able to remember, but from what little he recalled it had nothing to do with his affiliation with Talon   
  
“How are you feeling?”   
  
“What are your past medical records"?   
  
“Do you suffer from any chronic disease”?   
  
"Your body looks young for someone of such advanced age! You remind me of a friend"   
  
Siebren didn’t remember answering them. Not like she was bothered by it. Her amiability was something he wasn’t used to. After a mission Talon just shoved him into a surgery room, tinkered with his body and then immediately to his "room" that was more like a cell. He probably lost consciousness sometime after since he couldn't remember what happened next.   
  
He stepped out of the shower. Even though the memory seemed a sad one, it was actually a happy one for him. Since that day was the beginning of his brand new life.   
  
It has been a year and a half since he has been part Of Overwatch. According to Angela he was not going to be able to participate in battles anymore. His body has suffered severe damage during his time at Talon. The only thing that kept him alive were the cybernetic enhancements they shoved into him without his input, that thankfully she was able to remove. He had to retire from the battlefield which he was thankful for. He now mostly assisted Winston, and Dr. Zhou in the scientific and intel department.   
  
In the short time he has been here he has gone through so much already. It turns out that the rehabilitation of a mad scientist brainwashed to be a living weapon was hard. He went through therapy, neurological surgery, physical therapy. Well, the road was steep. But he doesn't regret it.

He was now capable of harnessing his gravitational abilities to it's full extent without breaking down into an incoherent mumbling mass. Sometimes the melody still sounded at the very far back of his head, like a distant voice calling him to go back to violence. And everytime it happens, he refused. It was easier to ignore it now.   
  
The best thing of all though, was meeting Reinhardt.  
  
  
Oh, sweet, handsome, lovable Reinhardt.   
  
Siebren didn't want to exaggerate, but had it not been for him, he would've probably given up.   
  
Opening the closet in their room, the former astrophysicist rummaged through his clothes. He was just about to pick a turtleneck but then he remembered it was Saturday, he decided to go more "lazy" today. Besides, it was time to mix things up a little bit. He then picked a black t-shirt with a print of the solar system on it and grey sweatpants. If either Mei or Winston needed him at the lab they could call him. He guessed that was some perk of being semi-retired. He could go there to see how things are going though... he doesn't like being crossarmed.   
  
Idle hands are the devil's workshop, after all.   
  
Before closing the door, a thought crossed through his mind. He placed his clothes on the bed, and then began rummaging through Reinhardt's clothes.   
  
After a few seconds he finally found it.   
  
A rather old white tank top with the image of a roaring lion. Reinhardt's favorite shirt.   
  
Siebren then burrowed his nose deep on it and took a looooong inhale of it.   
  
It smelled like him, like his shampoo, his natural body musk. It was all there. It was heaven for Siebren. He has never experienced such a state of highness in his life. Better thank cocaine, weed or crack.   
  
" _Ah, mijn geliefde ridder_..." he whispered into the piece of cloth.   
  
Siebren will always hold dear to him the day he met Rein.   
  
Thanks to the fight with Overwatch, Siebren spent the next few weeks glued to the medical bed. He was under supervision 24/7, either by cameras or a guard standing next to him, making sure he doesn't go haywire at any moment. He felt like an experiment or an animal rather than a human being with rights.   
  
Well, not that he wasn't used to it, but seeing people other than Talon do it was heartbreaking.   
  
Several people were in charge of his supervision, a man with a blue jacket and a visor, a young girl with a rather feisty personality, Dr. Ziegler herself, and.... a gorilla. Siebren thought he was finally losing his mind... well, more than it already was. They did really have a cast of misfits hm?   
  
Well, Talon wasn't any different.   
  
Not that it was that important, if he wasn't spending his time passing out he was in deep agony while he was awake, so he didn't have the time to exchange pleasantries right away with them. A pity.   
  
One of the people in charge of him was the giant man. He was rather surprised seeing him when he woke up one day. He was sitting on a chair next to him, he wasn't really paying him much attention until he woke up. There was a book on his hands, he seemed very invested on it. The book was particularly interesting to Siebren, with little focusing from his part, he was able to read the cover of the book. German. Close enough to his own mother language. 

_"Das Parfume"_   
  
Oh, he has read that one before, rather dark and horrific, but it was a good read nonetheless. He wonder what type of person the giant next to him was considering his choice of literature.   
  
"... Ah, you are awake." Reinhardt finally noticed him. He put the book down momentarily, focusing now on the decaying man in front of him. "How have you been feeling?" Rein asked with gentleness.   
  
While Siebren appreciated the concern, he was unable to talk due to the apparatus stuck to his mouth. Plus, he wasn't about to get all friendly with them right away. While he holds no loyalty to Talon, he didn't know Overwatch's true intentions with him.   
  
But the man seemed so nice though..   
  
Hmm.   
  
After looking straight at Rein with tired eyes, he lifted his arm and then waved his hand in a "so-so" manner.   
  
"Ha! That's nice to hear!" He exclaimed so hard that Sibbren's ears were buzzing. "You know, out there you were a real beast do deal with. We thought we were about to lose the battle." Reinhardt stated in a hushed manner. Ah, so he wasn't totally useless. That's good to know, he guessed. "But, well, there has not been a single man that hasnt perished to my hammer, hahahaha!" Reinhardt said again all giddy.   
Ok? Siebren didnt know how to respond, he never though he would be speaking to the man that incapacitated him, at least not now, and in such a cheerful way too, whether that man was full of himself or just sheer stupidity he wasn't sure. He just smiled, hoping it could be visible from the transparent plastic of the apparatus. 

Reinhardt caught up to it and just smiled himselg. A bright smile, pearly whites, so full of confidence, genuine. Oh, how much has it been since he has seen a smile like that? He returned the bright smile, or at least tried to. It probably looked more like a wince.   
  
"We are not bad, Dr. De Kuiper. We are trying to bring down Talon, was and for all. We know about you, your past. We know you are not a bad person." Reinhardt tried to explain to him. Siebren just kept looking at him. It was nice hearing someone talk to him, other than Angela of course, though she limited herself to medical questions. "We can help you recover from the torture those cowards did to you. Just you wait."   
  
He wanted it to be true so bad.

  
He couldn't drop his guard yet, they just met each other a few moments ago, but Reinhardt seemed trustworthy enough. He was in an inner conflict with himself.   
  
So much to think about. Funny, since talon did all the thinking for him.   
  
Instead of training his brain, he remembered his abilities. He lifted his arm yet again and tried to muster enough force to lift the book on Rein's lap. The book didnt last enough in the air and immediately went inert on the man's thick legs again. "Whoa... that was amazing." Reinhart gaped at him. "Heh, you would make a nice addition to us. But first you need to rest." He said again.   
  
"Would you like me to read it for you? I picked it up just a few days ago, Ana recommended it to me. I prefer folk tales myself but it is a good idea to broaden your tastes hm? I warn you, it is in German." Reinhardt offered. Siebren just nodded slowly, he wanted to keep listening to him as much as possible. Everything to not make him feel lonely again. Besides, Reinhardt gave him a feeling of security.   
  
Reinhardt began reading to him, while it was in a foreign language, he could understand some words. Dutch and German arent that far off after all. At least it was intelligible enough to keep up with the story. He also noticed Reinhardt's voice was silky smooth while talking in his mother language. Soon enough he drifted into unconsciousness again.   
  
Reinhardt kept visiting him while at the medbay. Eventually they finished the book, which was not of Reinhardt's taste. Too gorey and suspenseful. He kept reading to him intol he was able to talk and move again. Some other members were tagged along with him. He finally knew the names of those who were keeping him at bay. They were all marvelous, interesting and fun people. They shared with him, welcomed him. Of course, some took more time than others but eventually he was able to know all current members of Overwatch.   
  
And his current partner.   
  
Who would've thought that being dumped in battle was the opportunity he was seeking for so long?   
  
One man's trash was another man's treasure, he supposed.   
  
Siebren then found himself in the present again, fully clothed, sitting at the edge of the bed with Rein's shirt still between his hands. He was so grateful to have him in his life.   
  
He then used gravity to return the shirt to the closet where it belonged. He looked at his wristwatch, 10am already, he lost way to much time in his memories. It was time to live in the present and make more good memories! >So with that, he exited his shared quarters, heading toward the lab. Mei and Winston were probably gonna need help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reinhardt entered the quarters as quietly as possible. He was so tired every muscle in his body ached, even after Angela's care. But soon, he will indulge in his true medicine. He headed to the farthest room, where Siebren was probably in. Once he opened the door, a sight that made his heart skip a beat unfolded right in front of him.   
  
Siebren was sleeping on his side if the bed, sleeping quietly. He was only wearing a pair of briefs and his old favorite tank top, the one with the roaring lion.

  
 _Oh Gott..._   
  
He really missed him. There wasn't a single moment of the mission that Rein was not thinking about his beloved _eule._ He regretted leaving so early without a notice, but from the looks of it, Sib was able to keep up just fine.   
  
Without waiting anymore, he took took off most of his clothes, only wearing his own underwear and a plain white tank top, and quietly made his way towards the sleeping Siebren. He cuddled him near his chest, Siebren thankfully didn't wake up but he also huddled closer to the man, somehow knowing it was him.   
  
While being able to hear Sib's breathing againsthis chest, he was confirmed into a deep sleep, a smile on his face knowing that his most priced possession was between his arms again.   
  
He locked Siebren in to a tight hug as if never letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was so cute!  
> I hope I can make more of this two, it was so enjoyable and cute.
> 
> Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!  
> See ya and stay tuned!
> 
> Translations"  
> mijn geliefde ridder - my beloved knight   
> Mein gott - My god  
> Das perfume - The perfume  
> Eule - Owl


End file.
